Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic gear shift apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic gear shift apparatus including a housing, an up switch which is installed in a space portion formed by opening an upper side of the housing, a down switch which is installed in the space portion formed by opening the upper side of the housing, and spaced apart from the up switch so as to face the up switch, a touchpad which is installed below the up switch and the down switch, and a gear shift stage display unit which is installed on a surface of the housing, and displays a position of a gear shift stage, in which when the up switch is pushed upward or the down switch is pushed downward in a state in which the finger is in contact with the touchpad, the gear shift stage is changed in a direction of an upper gear shift stage or a lower gear shift stage of the gear shift stage display unit.
Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic gear shift apparatus (shift by wire) refers to an apparatus that controls a gear shift stage of the gear shift apparatus electronically instead of mechanically, and recently, the electronic gear shift apparatus is mainly applied to high-grade vehicles or large-sized vehicles.
Various types of electronic gear shift apparatuses are being developed, and examples of the electronic gear shift apparatuses include a lever type gear shift apparatus which selects the gear shift stage using a lever, a dial type gear shift apparatus which selects the gear shift stage using a rotating dial, and a button type gear shift apparatus which selects the gear shift stage by pushing buttons.
Application of the electronic gear shift apparatus is expected to be further widened in the future, and as a result, there is a great need for developing various types of electronic gear shift apparatuses.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.